High Hopes
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Mending broken bonds is never easy... all Amanda wants is the truth but all Ashley wants is to hide it away where no one could find it. (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. Fixable?

_**11/19/18…**_

 _Ashley Hardy smashed the driver's window on Dean's rental car before heading down to the trunk and started to carve Seth's logo into it._

" _Mess with our shit I'll mess with yours." Ashley growled as she kept scratching the logo in._

 _She heard footsteps and looked up, seeing Amanda._

" _Ash, what the hell are you doing?! Put that down! You can't fuck up someone's car, doesn't matter whose car it is!" Amanda replied, taking the keys… and Ashley turning furious at the pregnant brunette._

" _This is Dean's car, I'm letting some good old stress out. Everyone had turned crazy so I figured, why don't I go crazy?!" Ashley responded._

" _You're the only one who has gone crazy, no one else! Dean's playing mind games and you're the only one falling for it, do you see Seth vandalizing the car?!" Amanda responded angrily before she tossed the keys._

" _Actually this was both our idea, he's in the middle of trying to lure Dean out front so I can bring the car around for him." Ashley explained._

" _Corbin, Lashley and McIntyre already went off script tonight, you two really want to lose your jobs over some storyline?! Calm your asses down!" Amanda replied._

" _Dean had gone unscripted one too many times or has your brain rotted enough from carrying that brat to forget those things?! You haven't been thinking clearly since Finn knocked you up!" Ashley yelled before Amanda punched her._

" _You know what, Ashley Louise? Do whatever you want. You always do… don't come around me or my family, I don't want you there for mine and Finn's son." Amanda responded before she turned and stormed off, Ashley realising that she hurt Amanda._

 _Amanda reached the hallway and Finn saw tears in her eyes and ran to her before they hugged… at the same time, Seth stopped and walked over to them in a cautious manner._

" _Have either of you seen Ashley?" Seth questioned, Amanda glaring at him._

" _Not the Ashley I grew up with. She insulted mine and Finn's child, that bitch is not being involved in Liam's life." Amanda responded angrily._

" _Hang on what do you mean she insulted your son and where the hell is she?" Seth asked._

" _She called mine and Mandy's son a brat! Your crazy girlfriend was keying Dean's car." Finn responded, Seth turning to Amanda._

" _I'm telling you this Mandy. I don't know what's gotten into her lately. I'm sorry she acted like that." Seth replied._

" _She feels like Mandy's abandoning her is what's gotten into Ash when in reality, Ash is shoving her away." Finn responded before he guided Amanda to the locker room._

" _I don't know why I thought that she felt happy. Or why she insulted him and claimed that my brain is rotted." Amanda replied as she rested her right hand on her stomach and Liam kicked._

" _I'm sure she didn't mean it Darlin'. She was just probably saying it in the heat of the moment." Finn responded as he rested his left hand under where Amanda's was… and Liam's kicks calmed down._

 _But Amanda was understandably upset…_

 **Present time** _ **, 1/3/19…**_

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Ashley muttered as she and Seth were outside of Finn and Amanda's home, a gift in Seth's hands.

"Ash, you've got to try to reach out to her instead of being sure that she'll reach out to you. Mandy's been on leave since early December and you haven't even been honest with her." Seth replied before he knocked on the door.

Amanda managed to stand up with Finn's help and readjusted her faded blue A Pea In The Pod maternity chambray shirt and navy colored Motherhood Maternity under belly jersey knit relaxed fit jogger pants before they headed to the door and Finn opened it… and his and Amanda's eyes widened as they saw Ashley, who turned to Seth.

"You didn't tell either of them, what are you trying to pull?" Ashley responded with her arms crossed.

"He's trying to get us to be how we were before. Seth, it was a well intended gesture but I don't think it'll work." Amanda replied as Finn lightly rubbed his left hand up and down her back as she was already sore from standing, Finn getting her to sit down and Seth putting the gift down on the table as gently as he could after he and Ashley walked in.

"Well this is awkward." Ashley muttered.

"Try your best." Seth responded before he opened the door… and Ashley's eyes widened as TJ walked in with a gift as well.

"They seriously let the stoner come..." Ashley replied quietly.

"Aw go to hell." TJ said before putting the present down.

"Did I miss out on something? They never fight." Finn replied quietly, Amanda simply shrugging her shoulders as Seth turned to see Bryan and Lara and Lara and Amanda hugged as Bryan set the present down.

"What's Seth up to?" Lara responded quietly as they let go.

"Trying to form some kind of truce." Amanda replied.

"Good luck with that one." Lara said.

"It's an attempt at least. Gotta start somewhere, right Ash?" Seth responded after closing the door.

"Yeah I guess so." Ashley replied.

Amanda tried to get comfortable as Liam moved around, Finn lightly rubbing her stomach… and Ashley stood up to open the door to try to get some fresh air.

Only to see Dean and Renee.

"Why are you two here?" Ashley asked.

"For the baby shower… that is mine and Renee's godson that Mandy's carrying." Dean responded after he and Renee walked in and set the gift down.

Ashley turned back to the door and hers and Jeff's eyes widened.

"I didn't think I'd see you here, Sis." Jeff replied after he walked in, putting the medium sized gift on the table.

"Nice to see my brother still have faith in me, not." Ashley said, before walking over to TJ. "You got your granddaddy's flask?" She whispered.

"Meet me upstairs in 5 minutes." TJ responded quietly.

"Leave your keys on the red and white coaster, you two." Amanda replied.

"Why? Are you scared I'm gonna do a runner?" Ashley asked.

"She doesn't want you and TJ driving drunk and getting killed, Ash." Finn replied, Ashley turning to him… but Amanda gave her a warning look and the two left their keys and headed upstairs.

"Fucking nerve of him, knocking her up!" Ashley hissed angrily.

"Maybe you should confess the truth to her instead of harboring resentment." TJ replied.

"I don't even know where to begin with that and she say it's all my fault and I should have spent less time partying and popping pills." Ashley said.

"Mandy ain't like that but you've treated her like she and Finn fucked you over and that ain't fair." TJ replied after retrieving the flask.

Ashley thought back to the night that Amanda left.


	2. For Now

_**December 3rd 2018…**_

 _Ashley walked by and saw the Demon Lovers locker room door was open somewhat… and walked over, walking in and saw Amanda packing her things despite the event still going on._

" _You're leaving?" Ashley asked._

" _Have to go on leave, Hunter is letting me and Finn leave after Finn's match." Amanda explained in a civil tone._

" _Seriously?! But what about Christmas?" Ashley asked._

" _Ash, I'm 7 months pregnant, I can't keep travelling around because this little guy is gonna be born soon." Amanda replied as she rubbed her stomach, Liam kicking._

" _Right the little guy." Ashley muttered._

" _And there you go again, being resentful towards a child who's done nothing to you. You won't even tell me why you're angry, you just flip out, then you calm down and try to play nice and I'm sick of being jerked around!" Amanda replied as she packed her prenatal vitamins into the bag, Ashley startled at hearing that._

" _You wouldn't even care, you got your little fairytale ending!" Ashley shouted._

" _We've known each other for 17 years or did you ever really trust me at all with anything?!" Amanda responded angrily._

" _My situation is a lot more complicated, maybe too complicated for your mind, since you are sharing with two. Or is he even thinking yet?" Ashley said, Amanda beginning to feel her temper emerge but remembering her doctor's advice on stress, she knew she had to take herself out of the room._

" _Guess I got my answer." Amanda replied before she went to go check on Finn, only for Ashley to block her path. "Move, Ashley!" She responded._

" _Or what?" Ashley asked._

" _I said move!" Amanda responded, yelling the last part after grabbing Ashley by her shoulders and physically moving the raven haired woman before exiting the locker room… and Ashley following after her, stopping her... and_ _Amanda losing it and slapping Ashley. "I'm only human, Ashley, I make the best choices I can out of life for Liam and he is not safe around you!" She yelled._

" _Back off, you angry bitch!" Finn shouted after running over, pulling Ashley away from Amanda and letting go of Ashley, who glared at him as he shielded Amanda._

" _I may not be able to kick her ass but I'll happily kick yours and we all know who will win." Ashley said._

" _You hate me for starting a family with your sister because you and Seth haven't settled down to have kids but you're misplacing all of that rage onto mine and Mandy's son, Liam's done nothing to you!" Finn responded, Ashley scoffing._

" _You know what? You two go live in your little fantasy world, I'll live in reality." Ashley said before she left._

" _You're onto something that she's hiding, I know that look." Amanda responded as she and Finn sat down._

" _Seth had told me that she had been to the doctor lately… I can tell it wasn't good news that she got." Finn replied as they held each other…_

 **Present time** _ **, 1/3/19…**_

"Lara, it's beautiful." Amanda replied with a smile as she held up a crocheted blue blanket with white stars and a crescent moon designed in it.

"Your welcome, Ma has been showing me how to crochet." Lara responded.

The two hugged and Seth lifted up the gift wrapped in silver wrapping paper and walked over to Amanda… when she opened it, Amanda's and Finn's eyes widened as Amanda lifted up a mobile.

"All the championships printed on it…" Amanda replied as she and Seth hugged.

"Wait I didn't think you had a creative bone like that in you." Jeff said jokingly, Seth's eyes shifting to Ashley when she walked downstairs.

"Hey, there you are…" Seth replied as he and Amanda let go and he walked over to Ashley as Jeff set his present on the table.

Amanda opened it and lifted it up out of the box with Finn's help… and this time, it was Ashley's eyes that widened.

"I wasn't sure how it would turn out at first but the little guy's always gonna be an honorary member of the group." Jeff replied as Amanda and Finn smiled at the infant car seat that had _Team Xtreme's_ old logo on it and drawings of Jeff, Matt, Lita, Amanda and Ashley when they were younger.

Jeff and Amanda hugged as she was overwhelmed with happiness… and Ashley was furious.

"I'm going out for some air." Ashley muttered, before leaving.

Jeff and Amanda let go and Amanda looked at him, about to go after Ashley but Jeff and Finn stopped her and got her to sit down before Jeff cradled her face in his hands.

"Just leave her be." Jeff said.

"I don't know why she'd get so angry over a present…" Amanda replied.

"I'm gonna go talk to her, kiddo." Jeff responded before he kissed Amanda on her forehead and left, Finn brushing Amanda's tears away as he held her before John walked over and he and Amanda hugged.

When he got outside, he found Ashley and walked to her.

"All of us are a family, huh?!" Ashley responded through gritted teeth, as she took off her ankle length high heel boots.

"Why the hell have you been like this to Mandy, Finn and their son, Ash?! It's not fair for you to lash out and shove them away like they mean nothing to you!" Jeff replied. "Maybe Matt was right, you are a lost cause."

"You're real fucking unbelievable." Ashley replied, before tying her hair back and plugging in her earbuds.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked.

"You never know what runs through the mind, of a lost cause, as you say." Ashley said, before she ran off.

"Son of a bitch." Jeff muttered.

Heading back into the Victorian style house, he grabbed his keys as John had helped TJ down the stairs and set him in a chair before going to Amanda and holding Amanda again.

"Where'd she go?" John asked.

"She's taken off, I'm gonna go find her." Jeff replied.

"I'm coming with you." Seth replied before he stood up, the two leaving.

Amanda was getting sleepy after she had eaten and Luke crouched down and lightly rubbed her left shoulder.

"I think it's time for you to have a nap, kiddo." Luke said before scooping her up into his arms.

Finn stood up and he and Amanda kissed before he followed them upstairs, Luke placing Amanda onto the bed and turning to Finn.

"I was honestly hoping Ashley would've been civil for a few hours…" Finn replied after putting a blanket on Amanda.

"I'm surprised she is civil after the crap she's been going through." Luke responded. "Not meaning you two, by the way."

"We know but we thought she'd be excited for this part of life… to want to be a part of his." Amanda replied, Finn rubbing Amanda's stomach as Liam kicked and resting his head on her stomach.

"I know, little man, life ain't fair at times. I promise you that despite everything that's happened, you are safe and we'll always protect you." Finn responded, Luke letting them be and heading downstairs.

"They okay?" Renee asked.

"Yeah they're okay." Luke replied.

Dean couldn't help but think that TJ knew what was going on.

So he waited… and snuck up on him, hitting TJ and TJ falling to the ground unconscious.


	3. Time For Answers

TJ yelled out as water was poured on him and found himself in the enclosed garden and saw Dean.

"Good, you're awake, now start talking!" Dean responded.

"Nope, nope, nope. I'll bite my own tongue out." TJ said.

"My Shield Sis is upstairs, having worn herself out from crying because she thinks Ashley no longer wants her around in her life, now-" Dean replied, TJ yelling out as he was pulled up to his feet by his left ear. "Talk or your ear becomes similar to Mick Foley's!" He growled, TJ frightened.

"Hey! Hey! Put me down!" TJ yelled.

"Burrow, I won't stop at just the ear!" Dean threatened.

"Ashley is at risk for going into menopause earlier than she thought because of her past addiction! They reckon she got 10 years, give or take!" TJ admitted fearfully, Dean letting him go and TJ backing against the screen wall.

"Why won't she tell Mandy? Kiddo's not gonna be angry at her or tell Ash that it was her own fault!" Dean responded.

"Are you sure about that? You should have seen Mandy when we were addicted." TJ said.

"She was scared of losing you guys. I've known Mandy since she was 16, she's not good at admitting when she's scared but I got the truth out of her that night Ashley gave her a black eye after the overdose. Mandy just wants the truth… if Ash won't tell her, I will." Dean explained, TJ turning startled.

"No, no! Don't tell her! Ash will rip my head clean off my shoulders!" TJ said.

"Mandy has to know the truth." Dean responded before he headed into the house.

He walked upstairs, knocking on the master bedroom door… Finn opened the door and Amanda, in pajamas and her face makeup free, exited the restroom.

Dean walked over and pulled her into a hug, whispering to her… and Amanda's eyes widening.

"And she wasn't going to tell anyone else about it?" Amanda replied as they let go.

"I don't think she was planning to." Dean said.

"I guess she really doesn't feel like she can trust anyone." Finn replied as he and Amanda held each other.

Jeff and Seth found Ashley and dragged her into the Traverse before speeding off, Ashley angry at them.

"I was clearing my mind!" Ashley growled.

"Well we got worried, babe!" Seth responded before he saw a text from Dean.

 _'Mandy knows the truth now, it's better that she does. It'll give her some peace of mind.'_

' _Ash is gonna be pissed, she didn't want anyone knowing.'_ Seth texted.

Jeff stopped at the hotel and Seth and Ashley got out.

"Why? How is it fair that she gets her miracle?" Ashley asked once they were in their room.

"Mandy told you about the Endometriosis, right?" Seth questioned, Ashley nodding. "So why wouldn't you tell her the truth? She's strong enough to confide in you when something's wrong." He responded.

"It's been hard for me to accept this, I've always wanted a big family and now I don't think I'll get it." Ashley said.

"You should've told her, Mandy would've hugged you and calmed you down when you got overwhelmed." Seth replied.

"I blew it big time. Now my little sister doesn't want me in that little baby's life." Ashley responded before looking at her black laptop. "Did Mandy post all the ultrasound pictures up in her account?"

"Yes, the recent one was back on the 7th of last month." Seth responded, Ashley going to Amanda's Twitter page… and seeing how big Liam had gotten.

"I've got an idea." Ashley said before grabbing a piece of paper and started to draw on it.

"Photography idea?" Seth asked.

"Ssshhh, don't disturb the creativity." Ashley replied.

"Alright I'll leave you to it." Seth said.

Amanda started to stir around at midnight and had to get up, heading into the restroom… she returned a few minutes later and climbed back into the bed, Finn wrapping his arms around her.

"He keeps squirming around, I think he's still upset." Amanda replied as Finn rested his right hand on her stomach and Liam kicked against it.

"Kiddo can you ease up? We'll figure this out." Finn responded.

Amanda felt Liam's kicks lighten up and her and Finn kissed before they fell asleep.

 _ **1/4/19…**_

Finn sleepily rubbed his eyes as he headed downstairs to check the mail… and opened the door, seeing a large box wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

Picking it up, he set it on the table and closed the door as Amanda walked downstairs.

"One of them forget their gifts yesterday?" Amanda asked as she walked over, taking it slowly as it was getting harder to walk nowadays.

"I don't think someone could forget their gift…" Finn responded as he opened it… and he and Amanda saw the collage.

"Ashley really outdid herself…" Amanda replied with a smile.

"It would have taken her ages to do this." Finn said.

The two kissed and ate and Amanda went to go get ready for the day… after managing to shave and taking a shower, Amanda was in a lavender A Pea In The Pod maternity floral print maxi dress and had applied her makeup when she saw a text from Ashley.

' _Did TJ get the present to you in one piece?'_

 _'Yes and it's beautiful.'_ Amanda responded, placing her right hand near her ribcage where Liam gave a sleepy kick. _'Liam's sleeping but still kicking.'_ She added.

' _Aw, I've TJ picking me up in half an hour, we're gonna catch up with a few friends but did you want to go out for dinner, just you, me and Liam?'_

 _'Sounds good. :)'_ Amanda responded as Finn's arms wrapped around her, his hands resting on her stomach as they kissed and helping her sit down so he could put her sandals on her feet. "You're a sweetheart." She replied before they kissed.

"And you are so beautiful." Finn responded.

Ashley and TJ met up with their friends, Bridgette and TJ hugging.

"So is she okay? No stressing?" Bridgette asked after they let go.

"No stressing but I'm honestly very surprised that she said yes to have dinner with me." Ashley said.

"Well that shows that she wants you in her life, Ash. You're Mandy's oldest friend… her sister." Bridgette responded.

Ashley nodded as they all walked around.

At Eddie And Sam's N.Y. Pizza at about 5 in the evening, Ashley walked in and over to Amanda and they hugged before Ashley rested her hand on Amanda's stomach and felt Liam kick against it.

"Strong kid. So how are you feeling today?" Ashley responded as they sat down.

"Finn helped me sit down so I can wear my shoes without mixing them up." Amanda replied as they ate. "Have you and Seth talked? About trying?" She asked.

"We have but we can't do anything until the implant comes out." Ashley said.

"Six months or so." Amanda replied.

"Hey, that little guy is gonna have a cousin someday. And I should've told you sooner, kiddo." Ashley responded before they hugged for a few seconds. "Fair warning, I'm gonna spoil him silly." She replied.

"Wouldn't want it any other way. Just don't talk him into getting a tattoo until he's much older." Amanda responded.

"That will be my present for his 18th." Ashley said. "Nothing but the best from Auntie Ash."

The two finished their meal, paid the bill and left… when Amanda walked into the house and closed the door, Finn saw the smile on her face and walked over before the two kissed.

"She apologized for how she acted and she and Seth talked." Amanda responded as they sat down, Amanda taking her sandals off and resting her legs on Finn's lap so he could massage her feet.

"Hopefully everything stays calm." Finn replied as they kissed.

"I hope they are able to have a child. They have a lot of love to give." Amanda responded.

 _ **1/7/19…**_

In the backstage area visiting, Amanda found Bryan and the two hugged… and he realised that his arms barely fit around her anymore.

"Damn my arms must have got smaller." Bryan said.

The two laughed as Bryan rested his right hand on Amanda's stomach and felt Liam kick against his hand.

"You've seen Road Dogg anywhere? He said he had something to talk to me about concerning the Hall Of Fame Induction ceremony." Amanda responded.

"Should be in his office…" Bryan replied before he and Amanda felt like someone was watching her.

Both turned and saw Cathy Kelley, her eyes narrowed at Amanda in a jealous manner.

"You dare narrow your eyes at her, mortal?" Bryan asked in his Hellraiser voice.

Cathy walked off, Bryan turning to Amanda.

"As Depeche Mode once sang, people are people… doesn't mean she needs to be a bitch." Amanda responded.

"Finn picked you because you two love each other a lot more than anyone on the outside looking in can understand. It was there the second you two laid eyes on each other." Bryan replied before they hugged again and Amanda left.

And Amanda knew he was right.


End file.
